


Fight for Home

by ToImagineIsEverything



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Day 1, F/F, General Danvers Week, Knotting, Krypton au, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything
Summary: Alex lands on Krypton with the last surviving humans, seeking refuge and a new planet to call home. The Kryptonians accept them with open arms, until the suppressants wear off, and then everything changes. Alex feels the freedom she longed for confined on the ship slipping away from her, but a certain Kryptonian General shows her all is not lost without a fight.





	Fight for Home

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about a Krypton AU for a while and then General Danvers week rolled around and then my hand slipped because I'm already in for a penny on the ABO might as well be in for a pound.
> 
> As is necessary to state with these stories, this is ABO and therefore comes with all the questionable consent practices, if that is triggering to you, stear clear of this and be on the safe side.

When she arrives on Krypton Alex breaths a sigh of relief. They had left Earth when she was only a few years old, she could barely remember what it felt like having solid ground under her feet or what the sky and sun looked like. But here, on Krypton, the planet that she was beginning to wonder if it even existed or if it was some sort of MacGuffin that those in charge of the ship had come up with to keep moral up, here she could have those experiences and remember. Out there she could smell the fresh air and run and never ever hit a wall. God she wouldn’t miss the smell of suppressants at every hour of every day. They were bitter, alkaloid compounds she knew, like most human medicine, but still, even knowing why they stunk didn’t alleviate the smell.

What happened once the smell was gone. Well, that was another matter entirely. Most of the ship had grown up flying through space. That had been the deal, children were picked first on the grounds that they would come of age right in time for the ship to land. One parent was allowed to come with each child, but no more. Priority was given to those children who had scientists and engineers as parents, with a smattering of artists, and lawyers, and everything else just for balance. They needed their best and brightest if they were to save humanity.

Alex doesn’t remember the Earth exploding. They had launched before it had become an imminent danger. But she remembers one day in particular where the adults were just...silent. Alex never asked, but she figures that was the day her home planet died, human excess finally taking the one home they had away from them. 

Now, though, now it is anything but silent. The ship is practically vibrating with excitement. Everyone and their mother is pressed up against any viewing port they could find. Alex watches from her room, the small porthole doesn’t give her much of a view, but she can see buildings, sharp crystalline spires coming into focus, and land saturated in the light of a red sun. It isn’t home. No, it’s a new beginning. And it’s perfect.

 

\--

 

The Kryptonians don’t let them off the ship for days. Everyone gets restless, including Alex herself. She’s pacing in the small quarters she shares with her mother when the all-call comes over the speakers.

“Personnel report to the loading bay. Krypton has granted refugee status. Military attaches will escort you to temporary quarters.”

Alex heart beats hard in her chest. They’ve been accepted. They won’t have to go searching for another planet who will take them. Though temporary doesn’t seem like the best accommodations. She wants permanent, but they have to start somewhere.

So she runs down the loading bay, and god she will never get over the fact that she can tell the difference between artificial gravity and real, but she can. Her mother will already be down in the bay, her labs are on the same level. Alex just needs to get there herself and they can begin their new life.

 

\--

 

The bay, of course, is rather chaotic. What else would she expect when the population of a large city gathered all in one place. There are announcements over the all-call directing people to where they need to go and Alex tries to listen to them over the voices of thousands of people.

“Last names D-Di assemble in flight bay 435.” Alex finally hears. She runs around people, not quite knowing where 435 is, but they're all numbered in dayglow orange over top of the flight doors, so it isn’t hard to figure out. She’s never really been down here before. The school was on the uppermost decks. The lab that she had worked in once she finally had her Ph.D. was midlevel. Only the aeronautical engineers really went down here. She wonders how they didn’t get lost or at least winded running around down here.

It takes her nearly twenty minutes, but she finds where she’s supposed to be with a subgroup of about two hundred other people. Her mom appears from the crowd like magic and is by her side.

“I thought you would be left behind as slow as you were.”

Alex rolls her eyes but doesn’t say anything. The space of an actual planet will mean that she can get away from her mom for longer than just a work day. She looks forward to that immensely. For now, she looks away and spots the odd woman out of the group, not dressed in the standard uniforms of the ship, but in another one entirely, all black with hints of silver at the collar and cuffs and forming a border around the triangular sigil in the upper right corner of the garment. The silver matches the silver streak through the woman’s hair and Alex swallows. Oh. Wow.

She shakes herself. It’s probably just because she’s someone new that Alex is drawn to her. She may not know everyone on the ship, but it still feels like she knows every single face of every single person on board. She’ll probably feel the same way when she starts to see other Kryptonians.

A piercing loud whistle echoes around them and everyone in bay 435 stops moving. The woman stands taller and projects her voice outward.

“I am General Astra In-Ze.” Her English is flawless and it makes Alex jealous. She’d practiced Kryptonese for years and she still couldn’t quite lose the accent she had, but here the General was, perfect as perfect could be and she probably hadn’t been taught the language in school for as long as she could remember.

“Due to the size of your party our usual refugee quarters will not suffice while you find more permanent residences. Therefore we are settling you across the city wherever there is space. I’ve been told by your commander that you will all still have contact with one another via coms units if there is a need to call a meeting between all of you. As for further settlement, a representative of the legal guild will come and speak with each of you about your situation and what options you have next on Krypton. We are not a planet who will turn away those in need, but we are also not a planet that gives things away for nothing. That you become productive members of society is all we ask in return, or you may be asked to settled elsewhere. As I’m under the impression that we share the same goals, I think this will be no problem.”

Alex swallows hard. She could be a productive member of society. She knew she could, but still having that hanging above her head wasn’t the most comfortable thing. She wanted this to be her home, not some far off planet. She had spent her life learning about Krypton. They knew little, but what they did know they had forced into the brains of every man woman and child over and over again until they couldn’t forget it. Elsewhere she wouldn’t even have that little knowledge.

“Now come, the compounds I’m taking you to aren’t far from each other, but it will take time to make sure you are all settled.” Astra turns on her heel and strides swiftly to the lowered launch bay door. 

Astra loads them all into several larger ships and they’re off. Alex and her mother end up on the last ship with Astra and Alex knows that she should be looking out at the Kryptonian landscape that’s now her home, but she can’t manage to tear her eyes from Astra herself. It’s noticeable enough that her mother nudges her.

“What are you looking at?” Eliza asks.

Alex blushes and looks away. “Nothing. Just the scenery.”

Eliza gives her that disbelieving look that all mothers have perfected, but she doesn’t say anything more.

They make two stops at two different huge spires. Most of the people with them are unloaded there, but about half the last ship is still remaining, around thirty or so people in total. The ship comes to a stop outside a smaller spire with a crest that matches the one on Astra’s chest. It has to be Astra’s family home, if the crests match, she remembers from her lessons. Astra may not even live there herself.

But her heart beat still speeds up again at the thought of staying in the same place as Astra.

Astra stands again. “I’m afraid my home does not have as much room. There will have to be four people to a room, but everyone will have a place to sleep and food to eat, there will be no worry of that.”

She hops off the ship and the rest of them follow. Alex looks up at the spire in front of them and wonders how in the world something so big doesn’t have much room. Then again in comparison with some of the spires more centrally located to what she assumes is downtown, it was smaller. But as someone who had grown up with a postage stamp for a room, this was luxury at its finest.

“Most of the guest quarters are on the first floor,” Astra says as she leads them into the spire. The door glows as it opens automatically, humming like someone had run their finger over the edge of a glass. Alex marvels at it, wondering just how in the world it did that. God there was an entire world that she had to learn about, all the science, all the little things, everything. It was terrifying yet wonderful at the same time. Alex wonders if this was how all scientists felt at the beginning of their quests for knowledge. 

The inside of the structure isn’t the same sparkling crystal as the outside. It was more subdued, fitting for the interior of a building, almost like freshly painted white walls. What Alex could only assume was art hung on the walls every few feet to give it a splash of color. It reminded her of the pictures of museums on Earth, but there was just something about it that screamed that this was a home too.

“In this wing there are five rooms. I don’t care who rooms with who, I’m sure you can figure that out for yourselves. The other wing has three bedrooms and the kitchen. Feel free to help yourself, the computer will keep track of what’s being eaten and will put in an order for more. As long as you clean up after yourselves we will be on good terms. There’s a garden behind the building where you can spend your time. On the second floor there are training rooms for those of you who are athletically inclined and a library for everyone. There are living spaces scattered throughout the first and second floors that you may frequent. The third and fourth floor are family bedrooms and offices, you should have no need to venture that far up, but I won’t begrudge a bit of wandering. Just be courteous and clean that’s all I ask. Dinner will be in a few hours. The walls will hum when it’s ready. The dining room is right off the kitchen and should be easy enough to find.”

As soon as Astra stops talking people start to gather into clumps of four and peeling off into rooms. Alex looks at her mother who looks at her and shrugs. They weren’t paired with anyone that either of them worked with so there was no real default option. By the time they look back everyone is already in a group and heading towards a room.

“Ah, they told me there would be a few extra. We still have space, don’t worry.” Astra turns again and heads deeper into the house, past the kitchen where something that smelled good was cooking, and a few of the open living spaces that Astra had talked about, then up a set of stairs and another until they were on the third floor.

Astra opens a door to a room and motions them in. “Everything should be in order, but if something isn’t, I’ll be wandering around while everyone gets settled in. If you discover anything later, my room is down the hall last one on the left.” With that Astra nods and sets off back down the stairs.

Alex turns around and looks at the room the size of four of the one they share on the ship. She looks at her mother who’s already smiling at her. Alex never thought that Krypton would be perfect, the adults with them had always stressed that point, but right now it was seeming a little bit perfect.

She runs forward and flops into the bed that’s softer than anything that she’s ever felt and laughs. Maybe a lot perfect.

 

\--

 

The perfect bubble bursts a few days later. Alex knew it had to, but she didn’t want it to be like this. After three days off the suppressants, some of those on the ship with higher metabolisms were going into the first stages of heat and rut. They had known going into this that once they were out of the ship this could happen. It would take a month or so for the scientists to turn their aerosol reserves into the first batch of oral suppressants for them all. Efforts could have been made to start the manufacturing of the oral version sooner, but there was always uncertainty about when they were going to arrive and the fear that something would happen in the interim, and a campaign by some of the older people that said experiencing a heat or a rut would be good for them, especially those who’d never been through it before. And so the decision had been made. 

What they knew of Kryptonian biology, mostly deduced from stray transmissions that their satellites had picked up, said that Kryptonians had the same basic anatomy that humans did. They existed as six genders, male alpha, beta, or omega, or female alpha, beta, or omega. It was one of the deciding factors in the decision to send the last of the humans to Krypton over another planet, that they shared similar anatomy and gender delineations. 

What they hadn’t known apparently, was that Kryptonians, had genetically engineered themselves beyond such delineations. And that in engineering themselves to what they deemed a better future, they had twisted society to see anything but the new Kryptonian ideal as lesser, as almost animal, because that’s the only thing that should be a slave to its urges. 

And so when they had started going into heat and rut, the Kryptonians had come down on them like a whole exploded planet worth of rocks.There were people already protesting for their return to the ship. Before their welcome had been cordial, helpful, and like Kryptonians truly wanted them here and wanted them to stay, but now. Oh now was different.

Now the council was deciding what to do with them. Now the best of them were being called on to attest that humans were not a slave to their urges and could do good things, good logical things, just like Kryptonians could. If they succeeded they could settle on this planet that did not want their kind, and if they didn’t they would be forced to go elsewhere and perhaps repeat the same treatment.

Alex didn’t know what she should hope for. She just wishes that she could reverse time to when she felt all the hope of landing on a new word and being free. Right now she wasn’t free. She was trapped in Astra’s home, not allowed to go anywhere again until the council made its decision. There were guards outside of the gates to Astra’s house that made sure they didn’t budge except for sanctioned council appointments. 

She’s in the library on the eighth day she’s been on the planet and the fifth day of the hearings when Astra walks in as if nothing is wrong. Alex just stares at her, both because she still can’t take her eyes off of Astra and because she’s the first Kryptonian that hasn’t shrunk back from entering a room with a human in it in five days.  

Astra walks over to a certain shelf and browses the titles there, mumbling under her breath in Kryptonese bits of a title. She looks a few times, Alex can see her look back and forth before Astra looks back at her.

“Have you seen Dal-Zyn’s book on the laws of old Krypton?”

Alex holds up the book she’d been leafing through. She figures there had to be laws pertaining to alphas, betas, and omegas, at one point, maybe ones that would get them out of the hot water they were in and maybe not. It wasn’t like she could do much else.

“Ah, good, where are you in it?” Astra asks, striding over to her, a wave of her scent washing over Alex as she stopped by her side. 

Alex had to remember how to breathe before she was able to speak, and then that proved to derail her because she got another whiff of Astra and her brain went blank all over again. She had never been this close to Astra before and now she was glad. She didn’t want to walk around like a brainless zombie after Astra, high off her scent. 

“Um, I, uh, I, I was on the section of laws filed under the home heading,” she finally stutters out.

“Find anything useful for your case?” Astra asks.

Alex shakes her head, wondering why Astra cares about if she found anything useful about the humans case for the council.

“Ah, keep reading. I remember there is something, but I need to read it verbatim to see if it would actually help your case.” She ran a hand through her hair. “I looked through the modern laws, but nothing there helps you, certainly. We have to go back before there was a stigma for that. And even then the council won’t much like the historic laws presented to them because they don’t apply to now, but it would show them that it hasn’t always been this way, no matter how they try to ignore that. There are some friends of my sister looking into it from the religious point of view, something about if being alpha or omega was once bless by Rao, why is it not still blessed now.” Astra brushes off the thought visibly.

“Why do you care?” Alex asks before she can stop herself. She’s too curious though, so she doesn’t take it back.

Astra takes a step back and sighs. She rounds and sits herself in a chair beside the couch Alex is sitting on. “What they won’t tell you, the council, is there are still children here on Krypton who are born with regular hormone levels. Their development continuous as it did in the years before the Codex. Scientists don’t know why this mutation keeps occuring, every time they fix it somehow it pops right back up another gene later. But it only happens to a small portion of the population.”

Alex squints. She can almost tell where this is going. Something is just telling her one thing and one thing only. “You’re an alpha.”

Astra pauses for a long moment before she nods. “I am.”

“You want to help us because we’re like you.”

“I do. No one deserves to be treated how I was growing up. We are so open minded about other alien’s reproduction and sexuality if they are completely different than our, but the minute someone else has one similar to our past they revolt. It’s appalling.” Astra shook her head with disgust.

Even though Astra was farther away now, Alex could still smell her. God she smelled amazing. How did anyone smell that good.

“Do you really think this will help?” She holds up the book. She knew Kryptonese, but Kryptonese this old she was having trouble with, but still managing. 

“It’s our best shot.”

Alex hands over the book. “Then you’ll be able to read this faster than me. We need all the help we can get as soon as we can get it.”

“Thank you, Alexandra.”

Alex nods and stands up from the couch. She’s feeling warm all of a sudden, and the scent of Astra is still clogging her mind. She knows this wasn’t a good sign. Her health classes in school had drilled into her just what would happen during her first heat, and this was the first warning sign. She had to get back to her room and lock herself in. Her first heat after years of being suppressed would be intense and more than likely she would end up pregnant if she didn’t avoid attracting a partner. Her mom would keep her in the room, so she wouldn’t have to worry about that, but if an alpha noticed and went into a rage until they got Alex, her mother couldn’t stop that. So she had to seal herself away as soon as possible so no one could smell her.

“Good luck,” she says, trying not to inhale Astra’s potent scent, before running for her room at top speed.

 

\--

 

Hours later Alex is sitting on her bed, sweating and naked, hotter than she had ever been before. Her hands are store from masturbating, but her body still wants more. And to think some people talked about how heats were a magical time for a person. No, from what Alex had experienced so far, they were hell. At least she had no problem coming up with things to fantasize about. Her fevered brain conjuring up the dirtiest scenarios at the drop of a hat, getting fucked, eaten out, rimmed, scissored, knotted and bred, anything and everything, and almost all of them featuring Astra.

She wonders where her mom is to tell her it would be ok. She hasn’t been here the entire time Alex has been back. Did the Kryptonians take her to testify before the counsel? But then a wave of arousal washes over her and her worry disappears as another fantasy plays behind her eyelids.

She’s almost there, almost close to coming again, for what has to be the hundredth time already, when Astra knocks on the door. At least she guesses it’s Astra. No one else would knock on their door. No one else wanted to come up to the Kryptonian occupied third floor. She can’t stop her hands from moving. She viscerally needs to come. She needs to come around someone’s cock.

“Alex, are you in here?” 

Astra’s voice sends Alex over the edge. She just keeps herself from screaming out loud, bucking into her own hand like some sort of bucking bronco. Oh god, oh god, she wants more, needs more, how is she supposed to get more? She can barely move.

The doorknob turns and there’s nothing that Alex can do about it. She doesn’t even have the energy to push air through her vocal chords, let alone move her mouth and tongue to tell Astra to stop. She Astra walks into the room and Alex sees the exact moment when Astra realizes what’s wrong.

“Alex, are you in heat?” She covers her nose, but Alex knows it’s too late.

“Yes,” she manages to rasp out. She’s not sure what she wants to do next, try to back away from Astra and tell her to go and hope that it works, or to do what she really wants to do and call Astra to her. She knows her heat is making the decision for her too early, but she’s been interested in Astra since she landed, there is something there, they would have come together anyway, down the line, without her heat. But now it is more immediate, and why shouldn’t she have Astra if Astra was willing?

“Please?” She asks Astra, sitting up just enough to look at the other woman. “If you want?”

Astra swallows hard. “I won’t take advantage of you like this.”

Words are pulled from her like magic, like a song, like they’ve always been there. “You’re mine Astra. Mine. I want you. I’ll want you in the morning too.”

Astra struggles for another few seconds, but Alex can see her pupils getting larger and larger. Her body was getting ready for the next step even if her mind wasn’t decided. She gives in and shuts the door behind her. 

Alex’s heart soars and she feels herself letting out a cloud of pheromones. They hit Astra like a freight train and she rips the shirt she was trying to slide over her head. Astra throws the pieces away and pulls down her pants. There’s a good sized dick there, already hard, already ready to fuck Alex. Alex shudders  She wants nothing more than have Astra inside of her.

“Astra,” Alex breathes out.

Astra climbs onto the bed, and up until she hovers over Alex. “I-I can’t be gentle.” Her fists are already starting to tear the duvet, from holding herself back.”

Alex’s body is more than ready for her. None of that first heat bullshit applies here. She’s wet and ready and relaxed. It won’t hurt. It’ll hurt her more not to have Astra fuck her right there and then. 

“Fuck me,” she begs.

Astra doesn’t make her wait long. A second, maybe two and then Astra is pushing inside Alex in one long stroke. Alex whimpers and bares her neck to Astra above her. Her alpha. Hers. Her mate. Her mate should bite her and claim her and she would do the same. Their babies would be strong and healthy and many and they would fight for them tooth and nail against the council.

Astra lunges down at Alex’s neck but stops herself. She kisses there gently and tries to pull back. Alex won’t let her. She forces herself up, changing the angle of Astra’s thrusts and causing new spasms of pleasure to erupt within her. Astra had to claim her. They were each others. 

“Please?” She begs again

“It won’t matter if you regret this in the morning it can’t be undone.”

Alex reaches up and grabs Astra’s arms hard. “Mine,” she growls. It’s not a very articulate argument, but it wins Astra over.

She bites down hard on Alex’s neck, still fucking into her hard and fast. She feels stretched and filled and so right, a golden light flowing through her mind, connecting her to Astra. Her mouth seeks out Astra on instinct alone and bites down. She shivers at the taste of blood and Astra’s fingers on her clit.

She’s going to come. There are too many feelings flowing through her, her body has to fracture in one way or another to be able to stay whole. She’s going to come and she’s going to scream so loud that the rest of the house hears her. Astra is hers and they should know it.

Astra’s fingers slip just beside her clit on a particularly sensitive spot, and Alex is gone, clenching down around Astra, feeling even fuller, coming hard, arching up into Astra. She opens her mouth to scream but Astra is there, kissing her, still thrusting into her, breathless, catching her screams, muffling them, hand coming up from Alex’s clit to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples. 

“Oh god,” she gasps out when she pulls back for air. Maybe she can see the draw of heats now. Getting fucked like this felt like every nerve end was singing, telling her how right it was to be fucked by Astra.

Alex let out a little squeak as Astra grabs her hips and spins Alex so she’s on her front. She draws Alex back onto her knees and grabs her hair, pulling so Alex has to arch her back to relieve some of the pull. Her elbows give out at what the new angle feels like. It feels as if Astra is pounding into her so deep that there’s nothing else left. Alex moans at the pull in her hair, amplifying the pleasure she felt elsewhere. How in the world is she supposed to survive such pleasure.

“Mine,” Astra growls. It puts Alex’s growl to shame and makes her so wet she feels it drip out of her. 

She feels the base of Astra’s cock start to swell. Oh god, Astra’s knot. She wants it so badly she has to stop herself from begging before it's even fully formed. But it’s hard when all that her body needs is Astra coming in her until she was swollen with it.

“Mine,” Astra growls again and starts fucking Alex harder, forcing a little bit more of her knot in at a time. Alex’s howls her delight. Astra had practically read her mind. There was no hesitation now. They are each others and that’s where the thought process ends.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Alex starts to chant. Astra is half way in, three fourths, Alex is going crazy with every stroke until Astra finally in one big thrust, pushes all the way in and locks them together. Alex comes hard at the feeling of being stretched so far. 

Astra holds on for another few seconds, but then comes with Alex’s walls massaging her length. Alex whites out at the feeling of come hitting the back of her walls. Her body feels so good her brain just overloads. 

When her brain tunes back in again, Astra is laying on top of Alex, still trembling and shooting small jets of come into Alex. She’s breathing hard and sweating, but god Alex thinks she looks beautiful.

“You have a few minutes to catch your breath.” Astra manages to pant out. “But you triggered my rut so that’s all you’re going to get for the night.” She pushes herself up to look at Alex. “You ok?”

“Yes. Definitely yes. I want you. Have me as much as you like.”

Astra kisses Alex gently. “Morning we will talk. Have to talk. But we still have a few days  of exhaustion fueled breaks to talk.”

“Ok.”

 

\--

 

Morning was more like afternoon by the time they woke up. Alex stirs and then immediately wishes she hadn’t. She’s sore everywhere. God she didn’t know the morning after was going to be like this. Maybe she was back to not seeing why people considered heats a magical time.

But then Astra is stirring behind her, drawing her back against Astra’s front and she forgets about the soreness. She’s too tired to go again still, but she’s relaxed and awake and enjoying this and that’s enough.

“Morning,” Astra says a few minutes later, voice raspy.

Alex shivers and returns the greeting. “Morning.”

Astra draws in a big breath and pulls back from Alex. “We should talk.”

Alex doesn’t quite want to exit their little bubble of perfect but she knows they should. The fact of the matter is that they had mated and there would be a lot to talk about in and of that itself, not to mention the fact that heats and ruts were always fraught with consent issues. The standard was if there wasn’t a hormone free talk before there had to be one after, to debrief and make sure everyone was ok. She’s ok, but she needs to know that Astra is too.

Alex sits up and scoots a little way away from Astra. She isn’t craving sex yet, but she will be soon. That’s how heats work after all, in waves, but for now if she didn’t shove her face against Astra and breath her in she could buy the time to talk.

“We’re mated,” Astra says. “Are you ok with that?”

Alex thinks about it even though she doesn’t really have to. Mostly free of the heat hormones, she’s still content with the match. Now that she doesn’t have to deny Astra out of some weird feeling of guilt, she knows it was practically love at first sight with her. She didn’t believe it in, still doesn’t believe it’s enough to keep people together, but it’s a start. She can always learn more about Astra later. She will learn more about Astra later. There’s more beneath the surface of Astra’s outward personality than Alex thinks she could ever know, but she wants to try.

“Yes, I’m more than ok with that. I’ve felt drawn towards you since we landed. This must have been why.” Alex can see it, some biological imperative linking the most compatible person out there to a smell and then searching for it in each person it came across. From what she had heard it very rarely made a mistake, and she’s willing to take that small chance that her match is the mistake, because she doesn’t think it is.

“Are you ok with it?” she asks Astra.

Astra thinks for a long minute too, staring at Alex before nodding. “Yes. I felt it too.” She takes a deep breath. “But mated couples here are treated even worse here. They’re so rare that there’s only been one in recent memory Lara Lor-Van and Jor-El, but it isn’t pretty for them. It isn’t going to be pretty for us. You need to know that.”

Alex looks at Astra and sees the world she was looking for on that ship from Earth, not Krypton, Astra herself, Krypton was just a plus. And this might be some sort of honeymoon phase brought on by too many endorphins, but it didn’t matter because that restlessness that had been in her, her whole life, was gone when she looked at Astra.

“Did you plan on stopping the fight after humans got to stay on Krypton, but as second class citizens?” Alex asks.

“No, why?” To Astra it must seem like a non-sequitur.

“Well if you don’t plan on stopping the fight how mated couples are treated is going to be a big deal. That’s how humans reproduce. We don’t have some fancy genetic replicator that spits us all out, we have to mate. So if you’re really not going to stop the fight then we may not be in for a good time, but we’re not going to stop until it is good for us and everyone else. You’re a general in the army, if there’s any hope do you give up?”

Astra shakes her head. “No you regroup, replan and go again.”

“Then that’s what we’ll do.” And this wasn’t what Alex wanted out of a planet, she wanted a quiet home, but if what she was given was Astra and chaos she would take it, because she had always been a fighter at heart. She would fight to make this planet home whether it wanted to be or not. She had flown too far from a now dead world not to have fire in her veins and the will to survive buried inside her sprouting and growing. Astra would help her survive, help her grow, until they both could reach the sky.

“Ok,” Astra says, closing her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. “There’s never been anyone else willing to fight with me. My sister can’t make waves and progress in her field so she stayed silent even though she railed against everyone who insulted us in our childhood. The other few I know didn’t want to draw attention to themselves. Then there was only be, and it is easy to tune out one voice, no matter how loud. Are you sure humans will stand with those of us here? Are you sure you’ll give us more voices?”

Alex nods. “We launched ourselves out to space for a twenty year mission to the nearest planetary system that we knew supported life, when twenty years before we didn’t have long range space technology at all, just because we were fighting for survival. That’s our thing, fighting and struggling and thriving even where we are not supposed to. We’ll do it here too.”

Astra relaxes and Alex can’t help but crawl forward and hug her alpha to her. The heat in her lower belly flared to life, wanting attention, but she just sat there hugging Astra for a long, long moment instead. She couldn’t bring herself to say that everything would be fine. She couldn’t know that. She couldn’t know anything about this. But she still hugged Astra to her.

“Someday.”

“Someday,” Astra echoed, like a prayer. And who knew, maybe the gods would listen this time.


End file.
